Paramount Network Broadcast Premieres (V2)
A list of movies that will air on Spike TV (now Paramount Network). 2019 * The Last Stand * The Belko Experiment * Men in Black * Argo * Looper * Red Tails * The Big Short * Magic Mike * King Kong (2005) * Ben Hur (2016) * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * 10,000 BC (2008) * Night at the Museum * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 2020 * Death Wish * Noah * Finding Dory * Creed 2 * Jack the Giant Slayer * Pacific Rim * Man of Steel * Gravity * Ice Age * Rio * Shrek * Madagascar * Monsters vs. Aliens * Iron Man 3 * Fast and Furious 6 * Operation Finale * Every Day * Grown Ups 2 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Spectre (2015) * Sicario * The Lego Movie * Paul, Apostle of Christ * Jurassic World * Norm of the North * Krampus * Titan A.E. * Crimson Peak * Anna and the Apocalypse * The Wild * Kung Fu Panda 2 2021 * Godzilla (2014) * Dracula Untold * Transformers: Age of Extinction * The Magnificent Seven (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Shrek 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Rio 2 * Fighting with my Family * The Hustle * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * John Wick: Chapter 3 * Battlefield Earth * Passengers * Bee Movie * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Robots * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * Warcraft * Child's Play (2019) * The Prodigy * 22 Jump Street 2022 * Hellboy (2019) * Furious 7 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * No Time to Die * Despicable Me * Arrival * Storks * Daddy's Home * Legally Blonde 3 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Shrek the Third * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Transformers: The Last Knight * The Great Wall * Rise of the Guardians * Marvel's The Avengers * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) 2023 * Hacksaw Ridge * La La Land * Patriots Day * Sausage Party * Deepwater Horizon * Atomic Blonde * A Monster Calls * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Bumblebee: The Movie * Annihilation (2018) * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Shrek Forever After * Skyscraper * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The Girl in the Spider's Web * Instant Family * Mortal Engines * Green Book * BlacKkKlansman * Transformers: Dark of the Moon 2024 * Kong: Skull Island * Jigsaw * Blade Runner 2049 * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Geostorm * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Fate of the Furious * The Shack * Trespass Against Us * The Sense of an Ending * Their Finest * The Big Sick * The Glass Castle * Smallfoot * The Hitman's Bodyguard * The Limehouse Golem * American Assassin * Stronger * Leatherface * Where's the Money * Last Flag Flying * Justice League * Daddy's Home 2 * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Book of Henry * Venom * Little 2025 * Alpha (2018) * The Commuter * Journey's End * Winchester * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * Robin Hood (2018) * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Terminator 6 * Toy Story 4 * The Predator (2018) * A Quiet Place 2 2026 * Captain Marvel * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Snake Eyes * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Jumanji: The Next Level * Scoob * Jurassic World 3 * Morbius * Venom 2 2027 * Godzilla vs. Kong * Fast and Furious 9 * Space Jam 2 2028 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Kolma (Cloverfield 5) * Valley Girl * The Sun Is Also a Star * Deeper * The Magnificent Seven Sequel * Pacific Rim 3 * Sicario 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Red 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Thor 4 * Iron Man 4 * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Snitch 2 * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * World War Z 2 * Now You See Me spin-off * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Bumblebee 2 * Untitled Fourth Star Trek film * The Meg 2 * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-offs * Iron Man 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Black Panther * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Avengers: Endgame * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Captain Marvel 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Paramount Network Category:Viacom Category:Spike TV